New
by Goddess of Power
Summary: Lelouch outsmarted everybody, again. His 'death' was played; he never died and he and C.C. escaped to the country to start their lives over. C.C. has old friends it seems, and they want to help. But, why do the towns people hate them so much?


(A/N: Okay, I just watched the ending to Code Geass. It was SO sad! But, yet, I still don't think that's how it really ended. Lelouch is WAY smarter than to be killed, even if it was meant to be that way. He wanted to be killed, but it never meant that he couldn't start a new life after 'Emperor Lelouch' was killed off. He could have just ran away with C.C. and started a new life…

**So, this is what happened after the anime 'Code Geass' ended.**

**Well, in my minds, at least…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this magnificent anime. There may be a few new people introduced later on that have managed to weasel their way into Lelouch's new life- these are the only people I own.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The green-haired girl giggled as the breeze played with her long braid. She had been sitting upon a small hay wagon for quite some time now- heading nowhere in particular. But, this strange girl knew where she wanted to go. It didn't matter if she would end up there, all that matter was getting away.

She giggled again and the driver of the wagon sighed in annoyance. He would have told her to 'beat it' or 'get lost,' but he was different. He couldn't just ditch the poor little lady. Plus… the two had a sort of… connection, if you will.

"C.C., we'll be arriving soon." The man called to the golden-eyed creature sitting upon the hay. He received no reply and didn't think anything of it.

Hours trudged by and the sun was now directly overhead.

C.C. sighed and glanced up at the blue sky. "The power of the kings, also known as Geass, brings one solitude." She giggled slightly. "Not quite accurate, is it?"

The driver wasn't paying much attention to the girl any more and was focusing on the bumpy road that they were taking to their destination.

"Right, Lelouch?"

The man grimaced. "Don't say that name."

C.C. complied and occupied herself by making a crown out of the hay.

"Where exactly are we heading, C.C.?"

She smiled and placed the crown upon her head. "There's a family in the town of Loren that I need to visit. They are very… strange at first, but they are very kind and they told me we could live there for a while." She leaned over the front of the wagon and placed a twin crown on his head after removing the straw hat. "Plus, they are a big fan of yours."

The man brushed his black hair out of his violet eyes and sighed. There was nothing to stop this girl, was there?

"The Lacorio family."

"What?"

C.C. swung down to the spot next to the driver and wrapped her arms around one of his. "That's the family. The Lacorio's. There's about eight of them… and they are all younger than twenty-two." She frowned. "Most of them are war orphans."

It was silent from then until they reached a small town. The man had returned his hat to his head and insisted that C.C. stay on the hay without anybody noticing her. Trudging through the town, they passed several people who gave them weird looks. They were in the country, but it was still unusual to get new travelers around this area.

"May I help you with something, young sir?" An elderly man asked from the side of the road.

The wagon came to a halt. "Do you know where the Lacorio's live?"

The elderly man's eyes widened and he pointed a shaky finger to the woods that lined the town. "Take that path there, it will take you directly to the house of the little _devils_." He stated with a nasty voice. "Why would you even want to go there? That place is the house of the devil! Those kids are evil, I say!"

The driver nodded his head and said his thanks before continuing through the woods. It was dark and damp. Eerie sounds came from deep within. Bats flew overhead and swooped low enough that somebody could catch them with their hands.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

C.C. sat next to him again. "Positive. This is only for show, you know. They don't like visitors, so they make it so nobody _wants_ to come down here." She sighed and leaned her head back. "But don't worry, they live in a large clearing where it's really sunny and warm! It's actually a… happy place."

He nodded and told the horses to go faster. After what seemed like hours, they made it to a clearing where, surprisingly, it _was_ sunny and warm. Birds were singing and everything seemed cheerful. There was a large house in the middle.

The house was even happy looking. Meadow flowers surrounded it and there were dogs playing on the large porch.

Then, the front door opened and a girl that looked about nineteen stepped out in a red sundress. Her knee-length brown hair was tied at the end with a black ribbon and her bright green eyes seemed welcoming.

"Lelouch, it's a honor." She bowed in respect and then had a goofy grin on her face. "C.C.! Oh, how I missed you so!" she said and she pulled her into a hug.

Lelouch jumped off of the wagon and removed his hat. While the two girls hugged, the 'dead emperor' was thinking, _"What have I gotten myself into this time?"_

(A/N: Okay, this is kind of confusing at the very end, but don't worry, things will clear up! Lelouch will explain how everything worked out about his 'assassination' and the Lacorio's will be introduced and C.C. will explain who they are and why people in town hate them so much.

Anyways, this is my first Code Geass story and I'd like to see some reviews about what should be improved and such.

Please review; thanks for reading!)


End file.
